AntiMatter vs. Lord Vampyre vs. Terabyte vs. Darth Maul
'Terabyte: '''Okay, I have to do this just right... ''Terabyte hits the ''Snooze ''button. End transmission. Rebooting network... Destroying network... 'Lord Vampyre: '''Behold... The Blade of Bats... The Vial of Vampires... The Plane of Pirates... '''Flintlocke: '''Eye eye, matey! BOOM! BOOM! '''Chicken Little: '''The world is falling, the world is falling! '''AntiMatter: '''REEGUL, DID YOU GIVE THAT CHICKEN A CHIGULL? OH. NEVER MIND. I SHALL NAME YOU DARTH SMEAGOL! '''Gollum: '''The precious, oh, my precious... '''Flintlocke: '''Goodbye, you miserable creature, goodbye! ''He lifts a Djinn Blade a traps Gollum in it. 'Darth Mall: '''Your reign of terror is at an end. '''Nadakhan: '''Your wish is my command. ''Darth Maul's lightsaber explodes, he starts dancing like a chicken, and a shopping mall falls on his head. 'Commander Flash: '''Get me my popcorn. '''Hoodwink: '''Yessir. '''Commander Flash: '''And start the battle. '''DJ: '''Welcome to... ZapZapZapZapZap! '''Terabyte: '''Behold the reign of Terrorbyte! '''Darth Smeagol: '''Terror may bite, but chickens lay eggs! '''Lord Vampyre: '''Surrender and your demise will be quick. '''AntiMatter: '''YOUR WISH IS YOUR LOSS, DJINN PRINCE. '''Darth Smeagol: '''Here's the teapot, master. '''Darth Maul: '''Awesome awesome awesome... CRACK! '''Flintlocke: '... 'Terabyte: '''Okay, what button is this? Pause battle. '''DJ: '''Welcome the Grand Empire of Lord Commander Flash! In the Red Brick Road Corner is #Doesn'tMatter. In the Blue Brick Road Corner is Lord Hampshire. In the Green Brick Road Corner is /Error://Clarify byte. In the Yellow Brick Road Corner is Darth Mall! '''Hoodwink: '''I predict the weilder of the Dark Blade of Bats shall rule them all! '''Brawn: '''Fight, you fools! ''Terabyte presses the play button. 'Darth Smeagol: '''Force choke! Ek, e, ekk... '''Darth Maul: '''AWESOME! '''Terabyte: '''Rebooting network= 100.00% ''System reboot. 'Merlok: '''Time for a NEXO Scan! KA-POW! '''Flintlocke: '''My Sky Shark! ''Flintlocke sucks Lord Vampyre into the Djinn Blade. 'Terabyte: '''Hacking... JFJJDMMDJNDJMDBHAJM7:$!/$(!3&&!1$?)&2@'quuiwkmnGb&&/&"8)-$@/@ "€8&/@" ""@££'aims,ookxlosp,do,so, a lalkskol,also,mokmmissjo SslsSxdlf.A S,Z.LS,S.Z.A,la.!$:$!8/!$ '''Terabyte: '''I just wrote AntiMatter out of this Battle. Yay! ''In a galaxy far, far, away... Da da da don da-da, don da-da... 'AntiMatter: '''LORD VADER. '''Darth Vader: '''You owe me $934,567,825,761,836,592,643. '''AntiMatter: '''I DO NOT CARE FOR SUCH INSIGNIFICANCIES. '''Darth Vader: '''Insignificant is not, to be pushed down the reactor chamber of the Death Star. '''AntiMatter: '''I DO BELEIVE THAT YOU ARE STANDING NEXT TO THE REACTOR CORE. '''Darth Vader: '*Heavy Wheezing* So? 'AntiMatter: '''SEE YOU LATER, DARTH VADER. ''AntiMatter pushes Vader down the reactor chamber. 'Darth Vader: '''Nooooooooo! ACHUU! Noooooooooooo! '''AntiMatter: '''OFFICERS! DISPATCH ALL STORMTROOPERS TO THE OZ SECTOR! '''Grand Moff Tarkin: '''Yessir. ''In Oz... 'Brawn: '''Lord Vampyre has been eliminated. '''Darth Maul: '''AWESOME! ''Darth Maul slices at all the Stormtroopers, to a veil. 'Bellatrix LeStrange: '''Into the darkness you go, cousin. Moohahahaha! '''Darth Maul: '''Whoa! '''Brawn: '''Darth Maul is eliminated, along with AntiMatter. It seems that Terabyte won the match. ''A dark figure tackles Terabyte. An immense duel follows. The victor is the dark figure, throwing up his hood to reveal-'' '''Hoodwink: '''Ronin? '''Ronin: '''RRRRRRONIN TIME! ''Flintlocke raises the Djinn Blade to trap Ronin but instead traps Nadakhan. 'Nadakhan: '''Let me free, you fool! ''Flintlocke releases Nadakhan, along with Lord Vampyre and Gollum. Gollum tackles Nadakhan, but Nadakhan teleports himself away. Ronin throws an Aeroblade at Flintlocke, but misses and hits Gollum. 'Gollum: '''I hate Roninnses... '''Flintlocke: '''Goodbye, brother. ''Ronin throws an explosive at Flintlocke. Flintlocke runs away but trips over Gollum in the process. The Djinn Blade flies out of his hand and lands in a Stormtrooper's hand. The Stormtrooper takes off his helmet to reveal... 'Terabyte: '''AntiMatter. '???: 'Ahem. ''Lord Vampyre turns around and swings his blade up to stab Darth Malu. However, Terabyte blasts him with his H4Xer Blaster Pistol. 'Darth Maul: '''Awesome! BAM! '''AntiMatter: '''BOW TO ME, YOU FOOL. ''Terabyte charges at Darth Maul, but Darth Maul talks him out of it. 'Darth Maul: '''Harness your anger... At AntiMatter! ''Terabyte charges at AntiMatter. Meanwhile, Lord Vampyre stabs Darth Maul, just as the Sith Apprentice delivers a knockout punch to the Vampyre lord. Lord Vampyre is sent flying across the arena, crashing into Ronin. 'Ronin: '''Yelp! ''Terabyte tackles AntiMatter, but is struck down by a bullet of Flinlocke's. Ronin struggles to throw his Aeroblade at AntiMatter but the Criminal Masterming blocks it with his staff. 'AntiMatter: '''I DARESAY I WON. '''Lord Vampyre: '''I dare. BAM! BAM! ''Terabyte fires at AntiMatter and Lord Vampyre, but AntiMatter pushes Lord Vampyre out of the way with his staff. Lord Vampyre stabs Terabyte, but AntiMatter swings his staff at the vampire lord. 'Lord Vampyre: '''You traitor! ''Lord Vampyre grabs onto AntiMatter's staff but is flung into the veil. Terabyte aims his blaster at AntiMatter. 'Lord Vampyre: '''You thief! Nooooooooo! '''AntiMatter: '''I AM A THIEF, YES? WELL HERE IS MY PRIZE. THE VIAL OF VAMPIRES! ''AntiMatter cracks he vial over Terabyte. 'Terabyte: '''Argh. ''Terabyte, who was standing next to the veil, crumples to the ground. AntiMatter shoves him into it but Terabyte pulls his master in alongside him. '' '''AntiMatter: '''TRAITOR! ''AntiMatter and Terabyte a pulled into the veil, leaving DJ, Brawn, and Hoodwink staring at each other in shock and disbelief. 'DJ: '''What...? '''Brawn: '''How...? '''Hoodwink: '''Why...? ''A portal appears above the three TARDIS members and AntiMatter tumbles out of it. 'DJ: '''What happened? '''AntiMatter: '''WELL, AFTER BEING PULLED INTO THE VEIL I PULLED MYSELF OUT INTO ANOTHER PORTAL. '''Brawn: '''Well, you won. '''Ronin: '''You are offering me six hundred million, yes? Well, I'll work for you- for that price. '''Finn: '''And none other? '''Ronin: '''Well, seven hundred million could do. '''Finn: '''Six hundred it is. '''Ronin: '''Deal. '''Finn: '''Your first mission is recon against Rose. We've lured her to the greenhouse at Hogwarts Castle. '''Ronin: '''Alrighty. ''At Hogwarts... 'Rose: '''What nice plants you have, Madam. '''Professor Sprout: '''Why thank you, Rose. ''A plant bites Rose. '''Rose: '''Eeeeeeeeek! End transmission! End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy AntiMatter vs. Lord Vampyre vs. Terabyte vs. Darth Maul? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 2 Battles